


Formerly Lost

by Runawynd



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: M/M, Memory Loss, Sharing a Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runawynd/pseuds/Runawynd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I remember you. You took something precious from me; my Lord Hideyoshi. I remember you. You gave me something irreplaceable back then. I suppose - in a way - you're trying to pick up where we left off from all those years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Formerly Lost

The bewildered Mitsunari looked around what appeared to be a lavish bedroom of some kind. One that belonged to a nobleman or king.

"Where have I ended up now?" He asked softly to himself. Within the next few moments of confusion, the man took note of his physical position. He was unmoving; nearly immobilized. He felt weak, his head felt heavy – as if food-deprived – and despite after just waking up, his heart throbbed quickly - an uncomfortable heat rushing through his body.

The ronin soundly concluded that no sudden movements must be made; hence he were to collapse. Now aware of his painful state, his next question was brought as to why.

Eyes darting accusingly around that unknown place, he then felt a second presence residing in the room. A presence that landed a deep, penetrating gaze against Mitsunari's cheek.

A taller, masculine figure with folded arms sat quietly on a nearby chair. As soon as the two men established eye-contact, the golden-clad man jumped hastily to his feet, giving his "guest" a hearty welcoming, "You…! How do you feel? Can you move yet?"

Mitsunari made no attempt to respond to the intruder, and yet – perhaps due to his sluggish state of mind – he could not keep his eyes away from the man. His golden eyes with hair just as wild, his relieved, cheerful look… He was the embodiment of the sun.

As Mitsunari's eyes carefully traced those manly features over with chameleon-like grace, he pondered thoughtfully, _I remember this face. Always smiling. But I think… a little sad, too. Not like I should be worrying about things like that; his business isn't mine. Or is it?_

Shying away from the lingering awkwardness, the man scratched his head playfully and again attempted conversation, "Don't feel like talking, huh? Can't say I blame you. I didn't exactly play fair in our last battle. For that, I apologize."

He then offered the bed-ridden man a deep bow of apology. For what, however, Mitsunari could not be sure.

It was Mitsunari's confused look that forced a frown upon the other's face. "I knew the potential consequences of what I did to you last night during our battle, my dear Mitsunari… But I didn't think it would be so much that you'd forget about me. After all, judging by your words that night, I assumed I was your only reason for-" Abruptly, the man caught himself and ceased topic.

The skeptic Mitsunari cynically questioned this person's honesty. But after hearing those apologetic tones he spoke…

 _Maybe it's my turn to speak._ "I remember a large man wearing heavy armor and standing beside me. I think… I really… cared about him. He's… he's gone now, isn't he? Is that why my memory's gone?"

"No."

"Then… it was you, wasn't it? Why would you do something like this to me?" Anger and emotion unintentionally rose in his throat. He wished desperately for an escape.

"Because I wasn't ready to let you go. You were about to end your life, after-"

Carelessly, he let his cluttered emotions get the best of him. But perhaps both men had. Tension sharply rose in Mitsunari's firm voice. "I don't- I don't know who you are!"

"I'm Ieyasu Tokugawa, remember? Back when we both worked under Lord Hideyoshi, we were partners in battle. Together, we…! We accomplished great things… That was years ago. _Days_ ago, we were enemies."

"And what about last night? What were we then?"

Ieyasu grew silent. And Mitsunari noticed a pink hue adorn his face, when he turned in embarrassment. It was supposed that the man had more to speak of. And yet for whatever reason, he became fearful. _Of what? Even if armed with knowledge, I could never pose a threat against this man._

"I suppose none of that really matters now. Hideyoshi is gone, and we are here now. Time simply moves on." He sighed, as that of a reminiscing old fool. "But I promise to care for you. History won't repeat itself here."

Formerly lost in his mist of confusion, Mitsunari was roused by Ieyasu's masculine hand brushing his ever-pounding head. To the surprise of the amnesiac, the hand's caresses were soft; despite the scars and roughness he could perceive. It gently rubbed through his hairline, played around his forehead, where it rested tenderly at the aching points.

_I remember you. You took something precious away from me. My Lord Hideyoshi. At that time, _I must've been blinded by a selfish emotion._  
_

_I remember you. And your stupid smile. You gave me something irreplaceable back then, I think. Something that - even back then - I can't put a finger on._

_I remember what's important; those turning points of mine. I suppose I don't need all that other baggage now.  
_

__I suppose - in a way - you're trying to pick up where we left off from all those years ago._ _

"You've given me _more_ than what you've taken away." Mitsunari confidently finalized. Such confidence had no origin, but it was undeniably there. No proof to back it up, but the welcoming touch of the man before him.

For an odd moment, Ieyasu froze at the unexpected outcome. A relieved grin captured his manly features, to which Mitsunari shyly turned in neglect.

All skepticism had been lost. All despair, all hatred. Truly, this embodiment of the sun had given him new life.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I'm sorry if this seems like a sappy soap-opera. It was random, and I rambled quite a bit, I think.


End file.
